It is sometimes difficult and messy to crack open and egg, and, moreover, to separate the yolk of the egg from the white. Various egg-separating devices are known in the art that facilitate performance of this task including, U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,573 to Romero, U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,813 to Maisonneuve, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,508 to Banks et al.
None of the egg-crackers currently available satisfactorily perform the job of cracking open and separating an egg. A device for cracking open an egg should make said task easier to perform, not harder. Instead, many devices cause the yolk to break, are messy, and are awkward for the user to handle.
The present invention relates to a device for cracking open an egg that is both simple to use and reliable. The device of the present invention employs a three-stage process, comprising gripping the egg, cracking the shell of the egg, and separating the shell of the egg so that the contents inside fall into a receiving vessel. The receiving vessel may be any container employed by the user to receive the contents of the egg. Alternatively, the device has a removable cup adapted in size and shape for receiving the yolk of the egg while the white falls to a receiving vessel positioned underneath the device.